


I See No Ring on Your Finger

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Robin asked Regina for a dinner date after their closed case tonight. Ruby, Belle and Emma watched the interaction. Regina and Emma are secretly married and they finally showed them their rings. It left them in shock. Robin got shock while Regina kissed Emma in the actions after turning down on his offer. -SWANQUEEN-





	I See No Ring on Your Finger

In the evening, Regina, Ruby, Belle, Emma and Robin worked through the long processing of the analyzing on the cyber-web to investigate how to find the source code for a major case. The biggest deal was the case to find a hacker for hacking on the bank accounts to wire the money to the source. Until Belle found the source code to stop it and it was successfully. They finally finished hammering on the case to close it. Robin decided to announce that they would get their break then go back to work in next morning. Other conceded at the suggestion. 

The scruffy blonde man looked at Regina who was gathering the files to put it away in the file cabinet, walked toward the brunette woman and spoke. 

“Regina, I wanted to ask you before we leave. Will you like to have a dinner with me tonight?” 

Emma giggled at his interaction with her secret brunette wife. Regina and Emma knew that they were married before coming here to work as the Crime Scene Investigations as the Cyber People. Regina knew that her blonde wife was holding her laugh and continued. 

“Robin, thank you for asking but I would take this offer as no.” She smirked. Robin was confused while Regina walked toward Emma and kissed on the pale pink lips. It went into shock for Ruby, Belle and Robin. They gaped in awe while Regina and Emma kissed in front of them then broke apart. Robin stuttered his words as Belle and Ruby went silent. 

“It’s inappropriate to have that kind of relationship.” Emma raised her eyebrow while she was holding her brunette wife’s waist and continued. 

“Well, you just asked Regina out for a dinner.” 

“It was a friendly question to ask her for dinner because we haven’t had a dinner.” 

“But it sounded like you are going to ask her out as a date.” 

“Ruby and Belle, is it a date or friendly dinner?” Robin asked. 

“It sounded like a date.” Ruby said and Belle nodded. 

“Fine! I was asking her out for a date but how hell did you get together?” Robin scowled. 

“First, you all didn’t know that we are married. Second, we got married before we came here to work with you.” Emma spoke. Regina smiled at her blonde wife.” 

“But I see no ring on your finger” Robin replied to Regina. Ruby and Belle raised their eyebrows. Regina laughed in a gentle tone and spoke. 

“I kept my wedding ring and engagement ring hidden.” The brunette woman smiled widely and showed her necklace from under her shirt. The wedding ring and engagement ring were visible to everyone. Robin gaped in shock when Regina showed it and glanced over at Emma. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and showed it from under her shirt. It was matched with the brunette’s wedding ring. Ruby and Belle hung their mouth open while the women actually showed them that they are married. 

Emma laughed, stood up and quickly pecked on the brunette’s lips then looked away to Robin and continued. 

“I’m sorry, Regina is my wife and I promised her that I am taking her to the yacht for the dinner after this case. See you.” The blonde woman extended her hand for Regina to reach it and intertwined their hands perfectly. Regina smiled, waved her hand to everyone and they finally left them in shock. Robin stared at the women who were walking to the elevator and got in the elevator then kissed each other’s lips and closed the elevator doors. Ruby and Belle looked at each other then at Robin’s blank face. Belle went to him and gently touched on the blonde man’s shoulder then continued. 

“I’m sorry. I knew that you really liked Regina but she’s taken. I hope you find someone better. So good night.” 

Ruby nodded, walked to the doorframe and continued. “Yes, I agree with Belle. I’m sorry. Regina actually surprised us that she is married to the hotter blonde woman in the universe. She’s lucky bitch.” Belle giggled, walked to the elevators and Ruby caught up with Belle. Robin was still in the case room and wondered how hell did this happened. He frowned, cleaned up and closed their offices then left the building and had his drinks in the bar to put his pain away. He knew that he can’t have Regina at all because he found out that she is married to Emma Swan behind their backs but there was a good reason. Emma and Regina got married before they started to work in the CSI. They were lucky to have each other. Robin sighed loudly and spoke. 

“My life sucks.”


End file.
